Talk:The Condesce
The pre-scratch condesce As a result of the recent updates, many have supposed that the dead troll Roxy ran into in a dreambubble when her windows malfunctioned and resulted in her landing in the Furthest Realm was actually a Condesce from A1 (pre-scratch/pre-Doc Scratch Alternia, as titled by UU) From the brief animation in which said troll moves extremely fast and gets behind Roxy to put her in a chokehold, I have drawn (as in removed) this image DELETED FILE I don't know what I'm to do with this, or what anyone has in mind I'll just leave this here until the living form of her is properly introduced later into Act 6 Jazztasm 21:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) We already have of a picture of this. I am the wizard its me 21:38, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed we do. It is featured on Unknown Dead Trolls. I hope you don't remind em removing your image because it's a duplicate (although mirrored). bitterLime 21:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Deleted the image but yeah all the information covering that is on another page. The Light6 04:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The Imperial Condesce/Her Imperious Condescension Since the infobox says "Her Imperious Condescension", shouldn't that be the page's title as well? I have never heard of her referred to as "The Imperial Condesce" in-comic, though I could be wrong. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). felinoel 14:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I was just here to make a comment about that. She is never referred to as "Imperial" in the comic; "Imperial" and "Imperious" are two different words. "Her Imperious Condescension" is her canon tile. If there's a way to mass-edit every page she's incorrectly referred to as "Imperial" anything, it should be done. Nidorina (talk) 21:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::There is, it is a bot, idk if this wikia has one though. 16:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think this wiki has it, but it's possible to make one. In the meantime, should I go ahead and rename it? } 02:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we probably should. I'll go ahead and do that now. I don't actually know how to do this. I'll change her name on the Ancestors page. 04:46, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Okay so I renamed it. If we need to discuss about the bot we can do it in the forums. } 12:58, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::If you figure out how to make a bot could you let me know? lol 13:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) She's never referred to as "The Imperious Condesce" either, according to Ctrl+F, she's referred to as "The Condesce" 13 times "Her Imperous Condescension" three times and "Her Condescension" three times. IMO we should move / rename this article to "Her Imperious Condescension" or "The Condesce" soon and then let the hard working wiki editors and / or bot programmers clean up the redirects later (maybe throw a request on the and / or the talk page of one of the more active users with bot privileges. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 11:35, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, I've been wanting somebody to change this for a while 04:28, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm for this change as well. "Her Imperious Condescension" would make a much more fitting title, pronouns aside. It's her title, and we should refer to her as such. 06:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually I was thinking The Condesce would be better, which one should we go with? 03:21, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah due to the wording in the first paragraph I think I'll just ask an admin to move it to The Condesce 03:22, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Powers How does she have Vriska and Tavros' powers to control people and animals, respectively? - Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) : : :Source: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006758 There you go! Rabbeseking (talk) 18:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I saw the tiara, but how does it give her those powers? - Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::The tiara doesn't give her any powers, she gave herself all the powers through genetic augmentation. The tiara is just a visual indication of which powers she's using in each panel. 19:49, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, you kinda need to read pesterlogs (and what I just posted). Rabbeseking (talk) 19:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::The tiara is probably more than just a visual indication. Note that in the panel that comes with the pester log linked to above there are weird golden tubes or wires coming out of the tiara. The tiara was presumably involved in giving her the powers in the first place and might be some sort of bio-tech augmentation? Yeah, it could be anything really, but those wires definetly indicate that the tiara is involved as more than a mere visual indicator. - 20:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I just assumed she was born with those powers? 14:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Nope. As the quotes posted show, she had to do a bunch of genetic research and manipulation to unlock those powers. 02:24, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I see that. I must have missed that in the comic. 13:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Mind Control I looked for a general page on mind control, but couldn't find one, so I put the observation from here, though in retrospect seems to be generally true of the other characters shown to use mind control as well.Ptorq (talk) 22:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers I just love how the wiki puts all the spoilers right up there at the top of the page. Thats like walking up to your friend, him saying, "whats up?" And you saying "the game." :I would say it is completely different. A wiki is an attempt to create an encyclopedia of something, a person coming to a page would be looking for information, expecting there to NOT be information is silly. Basically to re-use your situation, it is more like walking up to your friend and telling them to say "the game" and then getting upset that they said it. This is why Wikipedia has a policy against spoiler warnings, or trying to hide or delete information because it is a spoiler. While we do not have our own policy we are basically following Wikipedia's one. If you disagree with it you are free to propose a spoiler policy yourself. - The Light6 (talk) 03:16, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::tbh though, most wikis that have spoilerific info hide that info in spoiler tags, but to be further honest you really shouldn't chance it going to a wiki when you don't want to see spoilers. 13:08, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Meenah's comment If you switch the b and the w from 'waterbitch' you'll get 'baterwitch' and just add one t... 16:57, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that was kind of an intentional pun. 19:44, November 25, 2014 (UTC)